


[Podfic] Monster Party

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Dyce the Incredibly Easy Breton [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Vilkas does not think much of the recruit Farkas dragged in, even if he is the life of the party. When he catches him stealing, Vilkas decides he’s earned a traditional Companions punishment; the Monster Party. Said recruit wholeheartedly agrees; he loves parties.





	[Podfic] Monster Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581339) by [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/pseuds/mongoose_bite). 

> Thank you to mongoose_bite for the recording permission! \o/ 
> 
> Also at [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/187697.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188105109478/fandom-skyrim-pairing-male-breton).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_monsterparty_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.mp3) (7.9 MB | 16:32)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_dyce_monsterparty_mongoose_bite_sylvaine.m4b) (8.2 MB | 16:32)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
